


Fortune

by cupofkoushi



Series: OiSuga Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofkoushi/pseuds/cupofkoushi
Summary: Even though Suga doesn't believe in it, Hinata gives Suga a fortune when both of them learn that their horoscope says they're going to face some unlucky days.August 21 for OiSuga Week 2018: Fortune /Mermaid AU





	Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the discord server for doing so many writing sprints with me to get this done. I did like 3 or 4 before work and 2 after, so thanks to you guys, I got this done! <3
> 
> P.S. do you like my very original title

Suga scrunched his nose up as he listened to Hinata reading out loud from the magazine in his hand. Kageyama, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Yachi were all crowded behind him trying to peek at the words, Hinata nudging slightly when they got too close.

It was a magazine that Suga recognized from the local shops, a popular choice amongst some of the teenage girls. Hinata brought it in before practice, noting something about the new horoscopes and how he wanted to read everybody’s.

“Oh, it says you’re going to have a good week filled with lots of energy! But it says that you need to think more logically today than usual,” Hinata exclaims, reading Nishinoya’s horoscope for the week. 

Suga could hear Daichi laughing in the background, noting how it was somehow accurate for Nishinoya’s. 

So Hinata went one by one, Yachi, and Kageyama, then even Tsukishima who was obviously ignoring all the commotion happening in the middle of the clubroom. Hinata pressed on, asking everyone for their signs until it was Suga’s turn, Hinata’s eyes lighting up when they fell on him.

“Suga-senpai! What’s your sign?”

“Gemini,” Suga returns, laughing as Hinata’s face buries back into the magazine. 

Hinata reads it for a moment but when he peeks his head back up, he’s frowning deeply. “It’s a bad one! You’re not going to have a good week!”

Suga shrugs, smiling. “That’s a bummer! Hopefully it’s nothing too bad.”

He didn’t have it in himself to tell his kouhai that he didn’t believe in horoscopes or bad luck or even fortune for that matter. Suga did believe in being lucky sometimes or getting a chance at something, but as far as something out there telling him that he’s supposed to feel or think a certain way, there was very little belief there.

Hinata stands up abruptly, knocking down almost all of the teammates that had been surrounding him. He threw a fist over his heart and stands proudly, grinning up at Suga like he had come up with such an amazing idea.

“I’m a Gemini too, and since you and I have the same fortune, I’m going to change it!”

“Oi, I don’t think that’s how it works—” Kageyama begins, but Hinata is already speaking again.

“It’s not fair everyone else was lucky! So…” Hinata runs across the room to his bag, shuffling through it for a moment. When he makes it back to Suga, he’s excitedly holding two envelopes in his hand. They were beautifully decorated, black envelopes with gold foil curling around its surface. 

“What is this?” Suga asks as Hinata hands one to him, feeling the thick paper in his fingers. “It’s gorgeous, though.”

“One of the senpais gave it to me in class,” Hinata declares, already lifting up the tab to open the small envelope. “She said they’re fortunes and to give them to my friends! So since you and I were so unlucky today, let’s hope it brings us good luck instead!”

Suga’s heart swells at his kouhai’s generosity and childlike energy, but can’t help but find the whole thing incredibly sweet. So Suga opens the envelope, pulling out the paper that was inside. It was pretty thick, likely cardstock. On the surface was beautiful black penmanship, thick strokes that looked meticulously done. 

_‘Love awaits you, but not where you’ve been seeking it.’_

Suga quirks an eyebrow at the vague expression, flipping the card over and looking at the other side. A star was painted onto it, the stark shape eye-catching. 

“What’d you get?” Suga asks as Hinata looks sternly at his card. 

“‘There is no greater pleasure than seeing the ones you love prosper,’” Hinata says, squinting slightly. “What does that even mean?”

Suga watches as everyone involved with horoscopes surrounds Hinata, discussing what his fortune could possibly mean, Suga laughing at all of their excitement. Daichi steps into view, patting Suga’s shoulder lightly.

“What did yours end up saying?” He asks, taking Suga’s card from his hand. “Hm, how ominous.”

“Tell me about it,” Suga laughs, putting the card into the pocket of his jacket. 

He was going out with Daichi and Asahi tonight so he had brought some casual clothes to change into after practice. Daichi even compliments the beautiful green color, asking where Suga had gotten it. He tells himself to throw the card away later when Hinata isn't around. “Do you believe in fortunes, Daichi?”

Daichi hums thoughtfully for a moment, earnestly considering Suga’s question. “I’m not sure. I think I’d like to, though.”

Suga finds that he agrees.

\---

Suga jumped up on the park picnic table, settling on top of it before pulling out his lunch. Weekends usually meant volleyball practice in the mornings and free time in the afternoon. Suga usually spends his Saturdays by himself and Sundays with whichever of the team he rounds up to spend time with.

Since he was by himself today, Suga had gone for a brief jog to the park, buying lunch from a small shop located right next to the park, deciding to eat it before heading home. 

It was a nice day out today. There were a few clouds in the sky that would occasionally block out the sun but there was a brief breeze flowing, rustling his hair softly. It was a little chilly but Suga was still warm from his run. 

Once he had taken the first bite of his sandwich, he heard someone speaking from behind him.

“Refreshing-kun?”

Oikawa Tooru was standing there in his own workout gear, quirking an eyebrow at who was occupying the table. It took Suga a moment to even recognize who he was but when he did, Suga immediately blurted out “Oikawa Tooru?”

Oikawa laughed, waving as he begun walking over. He had his own bag of food in his hand and although Suga expected him to place it on the table, he didn’t. He held it next to his body, looking at him with curious eyes.

“What are you doing at my table?” Oikawa said with a teasing tone. “I usually eat here.”

Suga wiped his mouth quickly, suddenly conscious that he probably looked like a mess right now. He had just finished a run, was probably still red and sweaty, and likely had food all over his face. He wasn’t always the cleanest eater.

“I didn’t know that public tables belonged to anyone,” Suga offered, placing his sandwich down next to him, as if he was trying to claim it as his own anyway. “Although, I suppose I can let you sit here if you’d like.”

Oikawa’s chuckling, looking at Suga with heavy interest. It almost makes Suga want to scoot backwards to put some distance in between them.

“It’s okay, Refreshing-kun,” the other setter returns, smile big and sharp. “I’ll find one elsewhere. I don’t want to invade your space or anything.”

Suga thinks Oikawa doesn’t truly give a shit if he invades anyone else’s space, but there’s such a calculating expression he’s wearing and before Suga can call him out on being so fiesty, Oikawa’s already waving goodbye. 

“See you later, Refreshing-kun.~”

“It’s Suga,” he calls back, Oikawa throwing a look over his shoulder.

“See you later, _Suga-chan._ ”

\---

The second time Suga sees Oikawa is when he’s at the exact table Suga was at during their first encounter. Suga had found himself with his lunch again, waiting to eat at the tables, but was standing in front of Oikawa who was about halfway done with his food already. He had different workout gear on today but it was clear that he had also just finished going for a run.

“Hello, Oikawa,” Suga greeted, sporting a grin that matched Oikawa’s. “Nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you too,” he returns, crossing one leg over the other. “You out for a run too?”

“Yeah,” Suga says nonchalantly. “Just getting ready to eat my lunch.”

Oikawa hums, finishing up another bite of what looked to be some type of salad. “Well, unfortunately it seems all of the tables in the area are occupied. But, _I suppose I can let you sit here if you’d like._ ”

Suga’s eyes narrow as Oikawa throws his exact words back at him. 

So Suga nods. “Well, if you’re offering. I can’t decline an offer straight from the king himself, now can I?”

Oikawa’s eyes widen as Suga sits on top of the able with him, placing his bag of food in between them, making sure to keep a respectable distance. It was clear that Oikawa had expected Suga to actually leave like Oikawa had last time, but the thing about Suga is that he knew how to play this little game they had going on.

So the two sat together, the park’s commotion surrounding them. Little kids were running around and kicking a soccer ball while bike riders and walkers passed through. It was busier today than yesterday, but Suga chalked it up to a birthday party that was happening on this side of the park.

“So, Suga-chan,” Oikawa begins after taking a sip of his water. “Why have I seen you here this weekend but haven’t at all before?”

“I picked a different route,” Suga explains, shaking his leg slightly as he thinks. “The roads I normally run have construction in progress so I went the back way. The park is at the end of it.”

Oikawa hums in acknowledgement, nodding soon after. A few moments of silence pass between them and Suga finds that he wants to fill it, but just doesn’t really know how to. How does he talk to Aoba Johsai’s captain anyway? He knew nothing about Oikawa, despite reading about him in magazines and articles online. 

Oikawa Tooru was a force to be reckoned with in the volleyball world, but here in person, it was hard to find something to say. Suga was usually good at meeting others and striking up conversation, but there was something about Oikawa that just made his mouth go dry. 

“Did you get here earlier just so you could claim this table before me?” Suga questions after a while. 

Oikawa is grinning at him like it was obvious. But his words didn’t match. “Of course not! Where would you even get that idea, silly Suga-chan.”

Suga scrunches his nose up at the nickname but shakes his head with a small laugh. Somehow, he didn’t expect anything less from Oikawa at all.

\---

Next weekend, Suga finds himself sitting at the picnic table with Oikawa again, the two of them arriving almost at the exact same time. The two of them raced towards the able and while Oikawa had honestly reached it first, Suga had no problem plopping down on it as Oikawa whined that he had won.

So the two ate together again. Then again on Sunday when he ditched hanging out with his teammates again.

Suga began looking forward to seeing Oikawa there every weekend. It had only been a couple of weeks and he could honestly count how many times they met up on one hand, but interacting with the Grand King was something he found himself looking forward to. 

Oikawa really was brash and sometimes fairly gritty when he wanted to be, but there was an underlying sense of character that Suga couldn’t believe. Sometimes Oikawa would talk about his favorite Sci-Fi movies, talking about the documentaries he made Iwaizumi, his ultimate best friend, watch late at night, or how he’s worried that his kouhai, Kindaichi, would forever keep his hairstyle despite Oikawa’s numerous protests. Sometimes Oikawa would even talk about his nephew, Takeru, who he helped coach on his day off from practice.

There were new layers of Oikawa that Suga couldn’t have even imagined. Yesterday they ended up meeting up at the park around noon and sat talking until dusk threatened to fall. Oikawa truly was nothing short of just interesting.

“And I’m sad Iwa-chan is going to a different university,” Oikawa pouted, pressing his elbows on his thighs so he could rest his head in his hands. “We’ve been together since we were children. So I’m trying to come up with some farewell thing for him, like just for the two of us, but it’s hard.”

“It happens,” Suga offers. “Well, how about you guys go to that movie theater a couple towns over… Ugh, what is it called again? The one that shows really old movies?”

“Why would I want to take Iwa-chan on his last day here to watch some boring old movie?”

“Perhaps because Godzilla is playing there right now?” Suga counters, laughing when Oikawa’s head perked right up. “I saw it on Tuesday with Kiyoko. Don’t tell anyone I told you but she’s secretly a huge fan of movies like that. But it was really good! Godzilla is being featured so they even have a bunch of cool merch in their gift shop next door if you want to take him there too.”

“Suga-chan, what would I have done without you?” Oikawa cries, slinging an arm over Suga’s shoulder. “Give me your number so you can text me the address for the theater.”

Suga shoves Oikawa off, mentioning that Oikawa could just look up where it was located, but took the captain’s phone anyway, punching his number in. 

When he got home later that day, he heard his phone ping. 

_ty you for the address suga-chan!! ☆ ～('▽^人)_

\---

“You’re leaving again?” Daichi asks as Suga slips on his shoes, ready to leave the clubroom.

“I am,” Suga sheepishly admits. “I have plans that I need to make sure I’m on time for.”

“Suga, you better not be running off with a girlfriend that you’re not telling us about,” Tanaka sternly warns as he slips on his t-shirt. He has a menacing look that Daichi wipes off when he pats him strongly on the back, Tanaka’s chest lurching with each thud. 

“Have fun, Suga!” Daichi says as Suga waves them off when his phone begins to ring.

Suga honestly didn’t have any plans but he wanted an excuse to walk home by himself so he could talk on the phone in peace. He didn’t want the team knowing about his friendly encounters with the Aoba Johsai captain. Or how Suga was beginning to initiate them outside of their weekend rendezvous. 

“Hello?”

_“Hello, Suga-chan!”_

Suga smiles at the familiar voice, pressing the phone a little closer to his ear so he can hear a bit better.

“Hey, Oikawa. What’s up?”

_“What are you doing right now? Did you already finish practice?”_

“Yeah, I did. I just left the club room. What about you?”

_“We just finished cleaning up and I’m starving! But Iwa-chan doesn’t want to come with me to the bakery across town.”_

“Well, I understand why. It’s almost night time, no one wants to go right now.”

_“Would you come with me, Suga-chan?”_

“Oikawa, I definitely do not want to take the bus across town so you can get your sugar fix right now.”

_"Suga-chan!"_

"How about I'll go if you promise to buy me some of that milk bread you're always going on about."

_“Where are you right now?”_

Suga looks up from where he is on the sidewalk and notes the street signs. When he gives Oikawa the intersection he’s at, Oikawa huffs.

_“Stay right there! Do not leave!”_

“Wait, what?”

The line goes dead and when Suga looks at the screen, he’s confused to see that Oikawa had ended their call. 

But Suga does what Oikawa wants and waits exactly where he is. He has a vague idea of what Oikawa had planned. Suga expected Oikawa to meet him there, and Oikawa did, but what Suga wasn’t expecting was that Oikawa had come to meet him in his own car.

Suga had no idea that Oikawa even knew how to drive, let alone that he had a car to drive.

When Oikawa waves him over, Suga slides into the passenger seat, placing his bag in the back seat. Oikawa was dressed in jeans and his Aoba Johsai jacket, looking immensely happy that Suga had actually waited for him. 

When Suga buckled up, he looked around, noting how nice everything looked inside. This clearly was a newer car and when he looked up at Oikawa, the other was smiling almost sweetly at him.

“I didn’t know you had a car,” Suga says as Oikawa shifts the gears and they move, turning onto whatever road Oikawa had picked. “It’s nice.”

“It’s my sister’s. She lets me borrow the car on days she gets called into work and I have to take Takeru to school. Did you honestly think I’d make us take the bus all the way across town?”

“Well, yeah.”

Oikawa laughs. It’s earnest, humored, and honestly quite beautiful to listen to. Oikawa mentions that he's flattered that Suga expected that they would have to take the bus and had said yes anyway.

\---

“Who’s picking you up?” Hinata questions as Suga stands in front of Karasuno, fumbling with his phone.

Suga jumps at Hinata's sudden appearance and slightly panics. He thought everyone had gone home already and thought that he would be alone since he had to wait longer for his ride to come since it was Oikawa and Oikawa was wrapping up practice around the same time they did.

“Just a friend,” Suga says dismissively, looking back at his phone. It was already night time and he vaguely wondered if he should tell Oikawa to pick him up in a different spot. 

They weren’t dating in the slightest, and while Suga may or may not have a teeny, tiny crush on the other setter, it wasn’t something serious to him at all. But, it was still something he didn’t exactly want broadcasted for everyone to know. 

_Sugawara Koushi has been hanging out with Oikawa Tooru_ did not have a nice ring to it.

“A friend? You must be popular, Suga-senpai!”

Suga simply hummed. He didn’t actually know how to tell Daichi that it was a friend plus his friend’s best friends. The five of them were going to dinner tonight at some greasy food truck that Iwaizumi had been raving about and told Suga that they had the spiciest mexican food he had ever eaten.

Suga had never officially met Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, or Hanamaki before. Suga was in a group chat with the three of them (plus Oikawa) on Skype but that was as far as their interactions had ever gone. Oikawa apparently had been really open with their friendship and Iwaizumi was a blessing to have around. He was always the one to cut Oikawa’s antics in half.

“Uh, yeah, you know Iwaizumi Hajime?” Suga awkwardly drops. “From… Seijoh?”

“Iwaizumi? Yeah,” Hinata recalls, rubbing the back of his neck. “Really, Iwaizumi?”

“And maybe Oikawa Tooru, and maybe also Hanamaki and Matsukawa?” 

Hinata laughs heartily, smile wide and playful. “You’re hanging out with Aoba Johsai now? Got too bored of us?” But there was a light and breezy tone that let Suga know that Hinata was genuinely amused and did not think anything malicious of it. In fact, Hinata was looking at him like he was happy for him.

As if on cue, the familiar white SUV rolls up, the windows on the right side of the car rolling down, Oikawa calling for him to come sit up front.

“Well, you know, don’t tell the team that their senpai has been cheating on them,” Suga laughs, although he feels a little less dreary about the situation now that he can see Oikawa’s eyes expecting him. He even saved him the passenger’s seat. “Are you waiting for your ride?”

Hinata nods. “Yeah, my mom is picking me up. I didn’t feel like biking all the way home today. But hey, are they the reason you’ve been gone a lot lately?”

Suga can’t help the warmth that spreads up his neck and over his cheeks. He averts his gaze and rubs the back of his neck for a moment. “Uh, not the four of them. I’ve been seeing Oikawa a lot if that’s what you’re asking about.”

Hinata just grins, giving him an all-knowing smile that Suga chooses to ignore completely. "Do you _like_ him, Suga-senpai?"

Suga pauses, chewing the bottom of his lip thoughtfully. "Yeah, I do."

Suga waves him off once Hinata is satisfied with the answer, hopping into the car, introducing himself formally to the three Aoba Johsai players in the back seat, which he follows up by nudging Oikawa’s arm, their usual greeting nowadays.

Oikawa nudges back and Suga sits and listens to Oikawa yell at his friends to stop telling embarrassing stories the entire ride. Oikawa plays with the ends of Suga's hair all night.

\---

“I don’t know,” Suga sings happily, tapping Oikawa on the nose a little harshly. “I think you have to try harder than that!”

Oikawa groans, rolling over in Suga’s bed, wrapping himself up in the blanket Suga had given him for the night. It was their first time spending the night together, Oikawa asking if he could stay at Suga’s but refused to give an answer as to why. 

Suga decided to press. 

“Suga-chan, if I don’t buy a pizza right now, I’m going to die.”

“Honestly, Oikawa, for an athlete, you have an atrocious food regime. Your coach would be disappointed in you.”

“Hey, it’s only on the weekends,” Oikawa whines, rolling over again so he’s laying on his stomach, arms folded underneath him as he looks up at Suga. “It’s only when I’m with you, so take some responsibility!”

“We’re together a lot, so you can’t say it’s only with me. We see each other multiple times a week. On average.”

Suga and Oikawa were together as much as possible. It was almost routine for Oikawa to be by Suga’s side whenever they were free. Sometimes Oikawa would pick him up from school just to take him home, even though it’s a longer distance for Oikawa to drive to get him home than it would be just to go home himself. Other times, Suga would meet up with him at the movies so they could watch a few weird films before separating late at night. The weekends were Suga’s favorite— they got to see each other almost the whole day. 

Suga realized it must seem overwhelming to others, but it was something he looked forward to. They wouldn’t get to hang out for long during the weeknights due to school being in the way as well as volleyball club, so the weekends were the most fun. Weeknights they only ever met up for a cup of coffee or maybe a late night dinner if they did at all.

Having Oikawa around was a wonderful surprise in Suga’s life, and it was definitely something he gladly welcomed.

Oikawa wasn’t as bad as Suga had remembered. They had played against each other a few times throughout the year, Karasuno making it to finals before dropping from a loss from Fukurodani, but even so, even after they both retired from the club, Oikawa was still a strong presence in his life. Suga was happy to have him around sometimes.

“How about I’ll order the pizza if you take me out for some dessert later?” Suga suggested, laying down next to Oikawa on the bed, mirroring Oikawa’s position. He looked a little sleepy but no less gorgeous than before. It was charming. 

Oikawa’s eyes focus on him for a moment, hooded. There’s a slight tint of red to his cheeks and Suga can feel his heart lurch at it, trying his best to quell the rapid beating. It wasn’t fair that Oikawa could look so beautiful all the time. 

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa whispers, looking at him earnestly. Suga resisted the urge to hide his face under Oikawa’s firm gaze. “Has anyone told you that you’re beautiful?”

Suga gulps. “Funny, I was thinking that about you right now.” The words are tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop them and he bites his tongue soon after, eyes wide. Oikawa’s eyes widened just a little as well, and Suga wants to soak in the hazel flecks. 

Oikawa pulls him close, Suga’s breath hitching in his throat. Oikawa cups his face and Suga can feel himself sink into it automatically, feeling annoyed with himself for being so obvious. Oikawa doesn’t seem to mind though, pressing a small kiss on his cheek. It’s tender and sweet and everything that Oikawa usually isn’t to everybody else.

But there’s a part of Suga that just _melts_ knowing that he’s the one seeing this soft side of Oikawa Tooru. He’s not sure how often Oikawa does this with others, or if this is just a spur of the moment, but it’s a wonderful thing to get to see.

Suga’s eyes flutter closed as he pulls Oikawa in for an official kiss on the lips, the two of them gently kissing over and over and over.

It makes Suga’s head spin, makes him feel like he’s dizzy. It steals his breath away and it makes him smile into each one.

\---

Suga hasn’t heard from Oikawa in over a week. He concludes that he's an idiot.

It was… daunting to say the least. Suga wasn’t even sure if that’s what he would describe it as. It was an awful, sinking feeling that sat in the bottom of his chest and made his stomach feel queasy. What was once a continuous presence in his life was now completely absent and it was more than difficult to adjust to say the least. There were no more car rides, no more late night phone calls, no more study sessions. There was a huge empty space in his life now and Suga was really sad that it was there.

When Oikawa had gone home in the morning, he kissed Suga one more time in the doorframe, Suga letting it turn a little deeper before a neighbor walking by had cleared their throat, Oikawa apologizing and fleeing to his car. That was the last time he had seen Oikawa, let alone heard from him. 

As Suga sat with some of his ex-teammates at lunch, he found himself looking at Hinata reading another one of those magazines with the horoscopes. Maybe he truly was unlucky after all like it had said all those months ago.

“Is everything okay, Suga-senpai?” Hinata questions, looking at the pouting vice-captain. A few of the others who were there also looked over, looking at Suga with curious expressions. “You seem down! Want me to read our horoscope again?!”

Suga sighs and wants to politely decline the offer but Hinata already looks immediately excited. “Sure, Hinata.”

Hinata looks back at the magazine, studying its words. Hinata looks back up with a happy smile.

“Ours is good this time! It says that if there is a goal we have, we should aim for it today! And that we will have loads of extra mental strength!”

Suga huffs in defeat. He doesn’t _feel_ like he has any extra amount of mental strength, even if the stupid horoscope said so. 

He thanks Hinata nonetheless but freezes when Hinata mentions the Cancer horoscope. 

“ _‘Today's celestial energy brings you all kinds of ideas concerning how best to tell your nearest and dearest how you really feel’_ is for Cancer. What do you think about that Suga-senpai?”

Suga looks over at Hinata whose eyes look a little harsh. Hinata ignored Kageyama who was asking why he was bothering reading the Cancer horoscope when no one there had that sign, but Hinata just looked directly at Suga, eyes focused. 

Suga can’t help but provide a smile at his kouhai’s antics. 

Hinata finally looked away when Tanaka snagged the magazine out of his hands, flipping it to some of the other pages to see what else was in there.

\---

It had been two weeks since the incident and Suga found a sense of rage well up in him when he finally receives a text from Oikawa. It’s in the middle of the night and honestly out of nowhere, and as Suga looks at it with squinted eyes, he finds that he’s mad at himself for letting his heart jump at the name on his phone.

_i know that its been a while but can you meet me at the park tomorrow? (⇀‸↼‶)_

Suga almost wants to ignore it all together.

\---

Suga caves eventually and meets him at the park. He sees Oikawa sitting on the table just like they used to, bundled up in a thick maroon jacket that should honestly be illegal when worn by Oikawa Tooru. He vaguely wished he had worn a different color so their colors didn't have to complement, Suga awkwardly shoving his hands in his green jacket. He had been anxious all morning and hadn't remembered grabbing it off of the hanger. He had even left the house with two different socks.

Oikawa looks good. It’s only been three weeks but three weeks is a long time when that person was by your side all the time. Seeing Oikawa here makes it difficult for Suga to maintain his composure. He just wants to feel Oikawa’s warmth next to him.

“Suga-chan!”

“Oikawa.”

Oikawa looks like he’s trying to say something but doesn’t know just how much he wants to. Suga stands in front of him at a respectable distance. Oikawa scoots over a little, indicating that there’s room for Suga to take the open space. Suga ignores it.

“Look,” Oikawa finally begins. “I’m so, so sorry… I know you’re pissed—”

“I don’t know how you would know that if you’ve just been dodging my texts and calls.” 

Oikawa grins a little sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I… it was… I didn’t know what to do after we kissed.”

Suga winces a bit, feeling a little stung by the ex-captain’s words. The kiss was what Suga figured was the cause of the wall than had been thrown up between them, but hearing it out loud, from his lips, was a certain kind of burn.

“I know,” is all Suga returns.

So Oikawa sighs and picks back up. “It felt so right. It did. I don’t regret it, and I really hope that you don’t either. But I was MIA because I just didn’t know how to proceed after that… I didn’t know if this was going to be a couple thing, I didn’t know if I wanted it to be a couple thing, and I was just scared.”

Suga shifts the weight on his hips, crossing his arms. “So you just ran.”

“Hey, I didn’t say that I _should_ have run. It was honestly a terrible thing for me to do. But I just wanted to explain why.”

“Oikawa Tooru, The Grand King, apologizing? Amazing.”

Oikawa quirks an eyebrow at the nickname but smiles softly at it. “It’s been a while since you’ve teased me like that. I maybe, perhaps, sort of miss it.”

“I maybe, perhaps, sort of miss you.”

Oikawa looks taken back at the proclamation, eyes wide as his mouth drops a little bit. He looks like he’s struggling to process the words but when Suga can feel his cheeks go red, he sees Oikawa’s do the same. And it feels like a weight dropped off of his chest. So Oikawa hops off the table, feet planted firmly in front of Suga, his fingers wrapping around each of Suga’s wrists. He looks tentative, asking for permission and Suga dumbly nods, reaching up to kiss Oikawa, letting himself melt underneath Oikawa’s soft lips. 

His stomach swirls, feeling the warmth spread throughout his limbs. It’s just like their first kiss.

Oikawa is the one to pull back but as he rests his forehead on Suga’s, their noses slightly brushing, he sighs.

“Suga-chan, I’m so, so sorry.”

“I’ll have to thank Iwaizumi for talking some damn sense into you, huh?”

Oikawa sputters, stepping back momentarily. His chest is puffed out slightly and he has a betrayed expression on. “I can’t believe you’d assume—”

“Oikawa.”

“Okay! Yes!” 

Suga laughs, pulling Oikawa into a strong hug. 

When it gets later in the afternoon and the sun begins to set, Oikawa has Suga sitting in between his knees and his back pressed to his chest. When he wraps his arms around Suga’s waist and puts his hands in Suga’s jacket pockets, he pauses.

“What’s in your pocket?”

Oikawa pulls it out, Suga instantly recognizing the black and gold envelope. 

“Oh, Hinata gave it to me earlier in the school year. It was a fortune.”

Oikawa thumbs at the tab, opening it up before pulling out the card.

_‘Love awaits you, but not where you’ve been seeking it.’_

And suddenly, Suga feels very thankful for the small white card. He clearly hadn’t remembered to take it out of his pocket— it had been a while since he wore this green jacket, but the words gave him a warm, satisfied feeling.

Oikawa begins talking about the fortune, mentioning something about how he had his fortune read once, but Suga can’t help but just melt into the chest against his back, hanging on to each and every word.


End file.
